Do they?
by In the labyrinth's core
Summary: Best friends often sit in each other's lap when every seat in the bus is taken. Or do they?Hinted Mayu x SeeU. One-shot.


"Sh*t. Every seat is taken." SeeU muttered when the two friends stood at the doors of the bus, only to find it full of students, who had already sat.

"Well… we can at least lean on the walls." Mayu shrugged. Her hand gripped the holder of her schoolbag.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hirane..?" SeeU called for the bus driver.

The white-haired man and bus driver – Tekuno Hirane looked at them with bored eyes.

"Will there be another school bus for home? Another one, which will come later or something..?" SeeU stuttered out.

"Ah, yes. It'll come just in three minutes. But I don't know if it's going to be empty or not." Tekuno pointed out. He took out a phone and talked to someone. After awhile, he turned to the two girls.

"The next one is full too." The driver simply told them.

"Ack! Really?" Mayu whined.

"Come on, we're getting on this one. There is enough space for us to at least lean on the walls." SeeU sighed and climbed in the bus. Her best friend followed the cat lover.

Tekuno started the engine and the two girls held on tight for two holders. They felt awkward – everyone else in this school bus was sitting and smiling and giggling and talking about how their day was…

Sudden movement on their left caught both girls' eye and they saw Luki getting up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, the boy offered you a seat." Because of his tsundere side, perhaps, Luki mentioned himself in third point of view and pushed his earphones further in his ears. Bass guitar could be heard from them.

"Eh… go on and sit!" Mayu said to SeeU.

"No, you sit." The cat lover smiled politely.

"SeeU, I insist you sit." The rabbit lover pointed her index finger at the now empty seat.

"Mayu, don't be a baby and sit there!"

"OK, OK." The Usagi teen sighed and sat down against her will. In the corner of her eye, she noticed her best friend's small smile. Perhaps she was happy for winning the argument of who's going to sit…

"Then sit in my lap." The way Mayu said so casually kind of weirded out the cat girl and she tugged the sleeve of her own coat.

"But Mayu…"

"Oh, come on, you can't just stay up there like a tree!" the Usagi lover whined again, causing her best friend to roll her eyes and sit on the gothic girl's lap.

"Ain't I too heavy?" SeeU asked with mild concern.

"Nope!" Mayu chirped back.

"I'm too heavy."

"SeeU!"

"And you're probably not comfortable at all! And we look awkward!"

"Quit complaining. At least you're sitting."

"I usually don't complain when I haven't sat down!"

"That's because you always find an empty seat." Mayu stated. It was true, tough.

"Well, yeah, but…" SeeU didn't know what to say this time.

"Oh, and… we don't look awkward. Best friends sit in each other's laps all the time."

This simple line made SeeU shut up, so she just relaxed herself. She felt Mayu's thin arms wrap around her waist, but decided not to do anything. After all, there were many sharp turns in this city and Mayu might have been using this for caution. All best friends do that…

Suddenly, SeeU felt weight on her shoulder and glanced over to her side to notice Mayu leaning on her shoulder.

"Erm… Mayu, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired. Today was a tough day." The Usagi girl muttered.

"Yeah, I know. But you ain't gonna sleep in a bus, will you?" SeeU made out an awkward grin.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just resting my head with my eyes closed." Mayu murmured back and let her head sway on SeeU's shoulder as her blond locks with the colors of the rainbow at the end tickled the Neko lover's knees.

Best friends do that all the time, right?

SeeU stood like that for a few seconds and didn't even dare to breathe in too hard in case Mayu actually fell asleep. But she was proven wrong when the girl's cute voice murmured.

"Your jacket is so soft…"

"Yup. It is!" the cat lover replied casually.

"Next time when you have to sit in my lap, I'll lean on yours." SeeU pointed to Mayu's even fluffier jacket.

"Alright." A soft murmur came out from the gothic Lolita.

Both of them stood like that for awhile, until SeeU felt a weird movement and almost jumped.

"You're ticklish!" Mayu grinned. The cat lover didn't even notice that her best friend was no longer leaning on her shoulder.

"Um… Of course I'm ticklish. Everyone's side spots on the waist are ticklish!" SeeU said with a small giggle, caused by the itchy feeling when her best friend tickled her.

"Not everyone." Mayu waved her hand slightly.

The grip around SeeU's waist tightened, causing the blond girl to flinch. Her best friend chuckled.

"Don't worry, gal, I won't tickle you. Not here."

With this line, SeeU let out a sigh of relief. Well, best friends tickle each other all the time!

* * *

><p>After 15, maybe 20 minutes the school bus stopped. It wasn't their stop, but it was a few other students'. Three seats were now empty. Well, make that two, because Luki took one immediately.<p>

"Pst… Mayu!" SeeU decided it was for the best to take one of the empty seats.

But her call was left without an answer. Mayu had fallen asleep on her seat. She wasn't leaning on SeeU anymore, but her arms were still tightly wrapped around the cat lover's waist.

"MAAAAA-YUUUUUUUUUUU!" SeeU whispered highly and decided to poke her best friend to wake her up, but a sudden thought made her deny her decision.

She noticed how peaceful the girl looked asleep; almost as if she was the Sleeping beauty herself and she had to be kissed by the Prince in order to wake up.

_"Today was a tough day." _Mayu's exact words echoed in SeeU's head.

She decided not to move and simply watch the girl while their stop came. They had to wait 3 more stops and maybe around 15 minutes…

_"…Besides, I just started to feel comfortable!"_ SeeU thought and blushed at the thought.

Best friends feel very comfortable sitting on each other's laps and watching them while they sleep all the time.

Or do they?

**(A/N: A little SeeU x Mayu one-shot which I thought of in the bus. :D)**


End file.
